


Reddie Oneshots

by reddiefan07



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Asexual Mike Hanlon, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Multi, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Stanley Uris Lives, mike hanlon/bill denbrough/stanley uris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiefan07/pseuds/reddiefan07
Summary: Reddie oneshots. I take requests (no smut or angst please.) This is my first post so it probably won't be the best. Please respect everyone and their opinions. Have a good day and please enjoy. Don't forget to smile
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. The pool party

**Author's Note:**

> There is cursing in just about every chapter because it's the Losers and curse words are the majority of their vocabulary so just beware and please don't attack me for not rating it.

It was the hottest day of summer and the losers club (and Georgie) decided it would be nice to get together and have a pool party. They all got ready and met up at Stan's house and jumped in.

"Wait wait wait. We should do a chicken fight. Also, since I started planning this in my head like,, last week, I've grouped us into pairs. Me with Ben, Georgie with Bill, Stan with Mike, and Eddie with Richie," Bev said without giving any of the others a chance to rebut.

"Ok, Let's do it," Bill called as he put Georgie on his shoulders. As everyone was getting ready and getting onto their friends shoulders, Richie and Eddie just stared at each other and blushed.

"You guys, HURRY UP," Bev yelled from across the pool.

"Fine. I'm smaller so I'm getting on your shoulders because God knows that if you got onto mine I'd probably drown," Eddie said as he dragged Richie to another part of the pool.

"Oh um ok," Richie stuttered out, blushing from the fact that Eddie had intertwined their fingers.

Alright, everyone, ready, set, GO," Bill yelled, causing everyone to start pushing and shoving. The first group out was Mike and Stan, do to Ben and Bev. The second group out was Bill and Georgie because of Eddie and Richie. This left Bev and Ben up against Richie and Eddie. The rest of the losers were sitting on the edges of the pool cheering on their friends.

"Come on Bev you got this," Georgie called still being salty from the fact that Eddie was the one that got him out.

"I said I was sorrryyyy," Eddie whined, causing him to look away from Bev, giving her the chance to push him over. Richie and Eddie both fell into the water causing a huge splash. While they were under the water, Eddie felt something softly touch his face and, against his better judgement, opened his eyes to see Richie's hand on his cheek. Without thinking, Eddie pulled Richie into a desperate, but passionate kiss. Richie and Eddie stayed like that until they remembered that people need to breath to survive as they broke apart and popped out of the water trying to discreetly gasp for air.

"Have fun down there," Bill said with a wink. Eddie and Richie both got bright red.

"Why would they have fun Bill? They lost," Georgie said with the most childlike confusion.

Everyone just started laughing as Eddie blushed harder and Richie just pushed up his dripping glasses.

"Oh shit, Edds, we gotta go, remember what my mom said, we had to be back like, 15 minutes ago," Richie said as he grabbed Eddie by the arm.

"Richie, what are you-" Eddie said with a confused look. Richie turned around to where only Eddie could see him and winked and mouthed the words "come on."

"Oh shoot, you're right," Eddie said playing along and trying not to laugh.

"What's happening," Ben asked.

"Oh, Eddie's spending the night at my house and mom told us to be home by 3:00, it's almost 3:20," Richie 'explained.'

"Sorry guys, we gotta get going though," Eddie said with a smile and a wave. Most of the losers gave them knowing looks. Ben and Georgie just shared a confused look as the boys ran through the backdoor to get to the front yard where Richie's car was. As soon as the boys got to the car Richie fumbled with his keys as Eddie got ready to lay down towels since both of them had just gotten out of the pool.

"Ok, so, why am I-" Eddie started. His question got cut off by Richie grabbing his face and pulling him into a passionate kiss. At first Eddie was shocked but then understood what was going on and melted into the kiss. He pulled away, taking a puff from his inhaler as he just giggled and looked up at Richie.

"I was gonna ask why I was in your car and running away from our friends, but now I think I have a slight idea," Eddie said with a sigh, then a chuckle.

"Yahhh, Sorry about that," Richie said looking away and rubbing the back of his neck as he got even more red than before.

"Oh no, it's fine. Actually, I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to, possibly, become my boyfriend," Eddie asked, very unsure of himself.

"Well, I mean I don't want to break Ms.K's heart by saying I'm with her son buuut, she'll live," Richie said, earning a punch from the smaller boy.

"Beep beep dumbass," Eddie said with a grin.

"I'm just saying. In case you didn't understand, that was a yes," Richie said as he leaned in to lightly peck Eddie's lips.

"I'm gonna spend the night at your house. I'll just call my mom and tell her what's happening once I get to your house. Of course, I'm gonna say I'm still at Stan's since, you know, she hates you but I don't really give a shit anymore," Eddie stated.

"No problem. I mean you are my boyfriend" Richie said with a goofy smile as he drove back to his house, his right hand finding Eddie's as his left stayed on the wheel. And that's how they stayed for the rest of the drive, hands interlocked as they sat in a comfortable silence save for the soft hum of the engine and occasional rhythm of the turning signal.


	2. Presents, blankets, and candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eddie's birthday and the losers are hanging out in Ben's underground clubhouse for his seventeenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this is so long and it's not even completely focused on Reddie. I got really wrapped up in the story and the last half was written at like 3 am soooo yeah. Again I'm really sorry this is so trash. Honestly just skip to the next chapter and save yourself the time and brain power.

It was November and it was the coldest day of the year so far. Derry hadn't seen weather like this for years. Kids and teens were out playing in the snow and with friends while parents were stocking up and getting ready for winter. The Losers and Georgie were all celebrating Eddie's fifteenth birthday in the underground clubhouse. Eddie was only able to go because his mom left town on a bus and because of the weather all public transportation is shut down.  
"Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to get here, some kids practically built a wall of snow so I had to take a detour," Eddie said as he walked into the clubhouse and shut the entrance.  
For being a snowy day, the clubhouse was surprisingly warm especially since over the years Ben figured out how to insulate the walls.  
"No worries, now come sit down, we're all just listening to music, eating snacks, and talking," Bev said as she smiled. "Ok. Hi everyone," Eddie said as he took of his large snow jacket, "Rich, out of the hammock, it's my birthday."  
"Listen, I would, honestly, but I don't want to so, no."  
"Rich give him the hammock," Stan ordered as he rolled his eyes.  
"No, no, he doesn't have to give me the hammock," Eddie said with a mischievous look on his face, "Bev come here," He whispered, waving Bev over to where he was standing.  
She walked over to where Eddie was standing, behind Richie's head and waited for Eddie's signal.  
"One. Two. THREE," Eddie shouted as they flipped Richie out of the hammock.  
"Ow! Holy fuck! I thought you guys were my friends," Richie said ass he rubbed his hip.  
"Language Tozier! There is a child here," Bev said jokingly while she covered Georgie's ears and everyone laughed.  
"Oh shut up," Richie said, still on the floor.  
"Why don't you make me Toz-" Bev started before she got cut off by a strong gust of wind followed by thunder that caused the door to fling open.  
Georgie and Eddie both yelped in fear, Richie and Bill shouted out curse words, Bev, Stan, and Ben just jumped in surprise and Mike ran over to shut and lock the door. Once the door was shut everyone realized that the small, old light bulb hanging from the ceiling wasn't working any more. Eventually the losers found some candles and lit them. Once the room was illuminated everyone looked around to make sure nothing had broken or fallen since the wind shook the clubhouse pretty harshly. Georgie and Eddie were both quite shaken up.  
"Oh come here baby," Bev said as she went back to being the mom of the group and wrapped Georgie up in her arms as he started to calm down.  
At this point Richie had climbed into the hammock with Eddie and helped him to calm down as Eddie was hugging Richie's torso with his eyes squeezed shut. The rest of the losers were confused and questioning why Richie was being so caring but decided to leave it alone until everyone calmed down.  
After a little while everyone was back to laughing and joking around.  
"Ok, present time," Georgie shouted, excited for Eddie to see what him and Bill got him.  
"Ooh y-yeah. Stan, c-can you help-p me hand out-t the gifts," Bill asked as he walked over to the table.  
Stan just nodded and walked over to bill. Him and Bill put all of Eddie's gifts on the hammock with him and Richie.  
"Do ours first! It's the one with the silver wrapping paper," Georgie said.  
"Ok," Eddie said grabbing the silver wrapped box, pulling back the wrapping paper.  
Inside the box was a journal, a ton of comics, and old photos from when they were all younger.  
"Aww thank you guys," Eddie said, leaning over the hammock to hug Georgie and Bill.  
Eddie continued to open all of his gifts. Stan got him some polo shirts, Bev got him his favorite color(light lavender) nail polish, Ben and Mike worked together to get him his favorite snacks that his mom would never buy for him, and Richie got him something that seems insignificant on the outside. Richie got him a necklace with a thin gold chain with the type of seashell that sound like the ocean dangling from it. Once Eddie opened the box and saw it he started tearing up and asked Richie to put it on his neck as he admired it.  
"Do you like it," Richie asked, smiling down at the teary eyed boy.  
Eddie just nodded and leaned up to place a small kiss on Richie's lips. The whole clubhouse went silent until Georgie spoke up.  
"Billy, you owe me ten bucks."  
"F-fuck! God why couldn't you two fall in love next year," Bill asked the couple as he handed Georgie the money he owed.  
"Wait, did you guys bet on us!? Georgie, how did you know," Eddie asked as he looked between Bill, Georgie, and Richie.  
"Lucky guess," Georgie responded with a smug face.  
"Um, hey, hi, Richie, mind explaining to your literal best friend and platonic wife what's going on,"|Bev questioned as the rest of the losers agreed in confusion.  
"Oh yeah surprise, me and Eds started dating a few months ago," Richie said rubbing the back of his neck.  
After that everyone started settling down and relaxing.  
"So Eddie, why is that necklace so important," Stan asked as he cuddled with Mike and Bill.  
"Oh um, Richie can you explain? I'm tired," Eddie asked as he snuggled further into Richie's side and fidgeted with his new necklace.  
"No problem. So a while back, I think I was ten and Eddie was nine, my mom was babysitting him and we were bored and so she took us to a store and Eddie saw a necklace but he was too scared to ask for it since he was a guest. That's whe-" Richie was cut off by Eddie wanting to explain the rest of the story.  
"I told Richie that I really liked the necklace and he told me that he once we were in love he would get me whatever I wanted and I told him that all I wanted was the necklace, and he followed through on his promise," Eddie explained while looking at the necklace he was twiddling around in his fingers with teary eyes.  
"Oh my god. That is so cute. When I was nine and ten I thought that boys had cooties and I would like contract a disease of I looked at them too long," Bev said, recalling how she thought the world worked as a kid.  
"How did you find the necklace after so long," Mike asked.  
"Without Eddie knowing, I asked my mom to buy the necklace and I have had it since then," Richie explained.  
The group continued to talk until Bill grabbed Georgie's hand and told everyone that they had to go home. Everyone said their goodbyes until Bill realized something.  
"Um g-g-uys? The d-d-door won't o-open."  
The rest of the losers tried to push the door open to no avail because of the snow piled on the door.  
"You know what," Ben said trying to be optimistic, "We can just sleep in here. I have blankets and sleeping bags so we can just stay in here and figure out how to get out in the morning."  
Everyone else agreed since there wasn't anything else they could do. Bev continued to be momma bear and shared her blanket with Georgie, Ben got his own sleeping bag and slept on the opposite side of Bev, Mike, Stan, and Bill all huddled together with their blankets, and Richie and Eddie got the hammock and two blankets.  
"I'm sorry you can't go sleep in an actual bed, and on your birthday none the less," Richie said as he stroked Eddie's forehead and pulled him closer to his chest.  
"Oh Chee, I wouldn't have had it any other way. I get to cuddle with you and be surrounded by my friends," He said as placed numerous soft kisses on Richie's lips.  
After not too long the clubhouse was silent and everyone was cuddled up and sleeping. Eddie got everything and more that he wanted for his birthday. He was cuddled up with his boyfriend and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Losers Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers club are in a band and Richie makes Eddie jealous and Eddie decides to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a cosplay tik tok made by frog_king_cosplays. This is not my idea, the whole concept was made by him I just thought it would be a fun fic so here you go. Hope you enjoy.

It was the Loser's first big performance. They had performed at open mics and gotten small gigs but now they got to do a performance at one of the most popular music festivals. In the band Richie was on the lead electric, Bev was on the backup singer and on Bass, Bill was on drums, Eddie was lead singer, Stan was on keyboard, Mike was backup guitarist, and Ben was tech. The Loser's decided that for the song they would do their cover of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so nervous," Eddie said as he looked at the ground with wide eyes.  
"It's ok, we're gonna be great. You're gonna be great," Richie said as he wrapped his arm around Eddie and gave him a kiss on the head.  
"Ok let's get this show on the road," Bev started, "Ben is everything set for the performance?" In response she got a thumbs from Ben who was backstage.  
"Oh my gosh look at everyone in the crowd," Eddie said as he peeked through the curtain.  
"Oh hey I see Connor," Richie commented as he looked into the crowd.  
"Who's Connor," Eddie asked.  
"Oh no one. He's just an old friend."  
With that everyone got ready for their performance. Everyone looked around and gave a curt nod to Ben to open the curtain. The song started and Eddie saw that Richie had his eye on Connor and his gaze wasn't even faltering. This made Eddie a little uneasy but he decided to just continue to sing. By the time it got time for the chorus Eddie had gotten tired of Richie's flirtatious looks to Connor and decided to do something about it. (Listen to Halestorm's version of Bad Romance and you'll know what I'm talking about right now)  
Eddie grabbed the mic and put everything he had into the lyrics, "Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance!"  
Richie looked at Eddie in awe and amazement as they continued the song. Once the song was over they thanked everyone and waved as they walked off stage. As soon as they got off the stage Eddie's smile faded into a scowl as he stormed to the couch.  
"Oh my god Eddie that was amazing," Bev said as she ran over to Eddie and tackled him into a bone crushing hug. Eddie scowl turned into a small smile as he thanked her and hug her back.  
Richie walked in with the same amazement on his face from before. Once Eddie saw him he rolled his eyes and quietly explained to Bev why he practically shouted the lyrics of the song. She then looked from Richie to Eddie and decided to stay out of the middle of it and just talked to Eddie about random things. Richie composed himself and went back to being his usual self and plopped down next to Eddie and draped his arm around Eddie's shoulders. Eddie just scooted closer to Bev and away from Richie. At this point the rest of the Loser's were watching this unfold and realized what was going on since they also saw Richie gawking at Connor.  
"Eds? W-what's up," Richie asked.  
That's when Eddie lost it. He had enough, "What's up? What's up?! What's up is that if I didn't tear apart my lungs to get your attention then you would have kept eye-fucking Connor! I shouldn't have to push myself to my limits just to get my boyfriend's attention!" He shouted as he stood up.  
"Eddie, I'm sorry. I-I promise there's nothing going on between Connor and I," Richie said as he saw the tears welling up in Eddie's eyes.  
"Prove it," Eddie said sternly  
"What?"  
"Prove. It," Eddie said as he crossed his arms.  
"Richie fix what you did before Eddie implodes," Stan said. Eddie shot him a glare and Stan put his hands up in defeat.  
With that Richie grabbed Eddie's face and pulled him into a rough but passionate kiss. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie's neck as they kissed. They pulled apart as Eddie savored the taste of Richie's lips, cigarettes and sweets.  
"I love you so much. You are the only one for me," Richie said as he rested his forehead on Eddie's.  
"Ew, stop. I regret telling you to fix it," Stan said.  
"Oh stop it! It's cute" mike said nudging Stan's shoulder.  
With that the Loser's watched other performances and enjoyed the rest of the festival and Eddie knew that no matter what, Richie was his, and he was Richie's.


End file.
